Rude Awakenings
by asiega
Summary: this is an ongoing project of mine... i have like 20 starts to this story... this is one of them. it's humorous but dont expect to much. review!!! i need the support and suggestions
1. Default Chapter

Rude Awakenings

Rude Awakenings

I do not own space cases... blah blah blah

"What now.", Asiega mumbled as the noise from the alarm system finally pierced through the depths of her sleeping mind.  
"What is it usually!", reta yelled from the other side of the room.

Curse those ears, Asa thought as she finally convinced herself to get up. The others were on their way out of the room after a ten sec. primping, and she followed not really caring what she looked like. It wasn't like she had anyone to impress, and besides, Nublians don't bother with things like that.

When they got to the command post they found the expected culprit. Dullivan. He was the instructor to the little group of misfits and had found after two years out in space with them that anything could be a threat. So everytime he saw anything... off went the alarm. They had all gotten used to it by now though. He was a neurotic. So his response to their discussed looks didn't surprise her one bit.

"Why children, what are you doing up?"  
"DULLIVAN!!!", everyone screamed simultaneously. Well except for Asa.  
"Im sorry children, you can go back to sleep now if you want-"  
"Why thank you ever so!", heather blurted out. She believed highly in the value of beauty sleep.   
"-it's just that i thought i saw a ship."  
"You saw a WHAT?!?", Commander Burmington exclaimed as he walked in to the command post. He had been in one of the many storage rooms on the Reecitar, which just happened to be on the other side of the ship.  
"Oh... i well... a ship, commander."  
"A SHIP!!! Commander we HAVE to hail them.", Heather cried out.  
"Yeah, we haven't been off of this ship in 7 months!" Chris wined.  
"Oh no! I don't think so. There is no way i'm going to allow-"  
"Dullivan! i seem to have forgotten when you became the commander of this ship. I am capable of taking care of this ship as well as the crew on it."  
"Well i was just-"  
"about to hail that ship?!"  
"Oh whatever! Just don't get us killed!"  
And with that the command post erupted with cheers.  
******

Meanwhile, on a ship that we all know as the Christa, Bova was at the helm (still), Harlan had been scheduled to come and take over at 02:00 but as usual, he never showed. Bova was obsorbed in a conversation with himself. It was the usual, "Why doesn't anyone care about me?" convo. Just that day he had been forgotten about by everyone. Rosie and he were playing some old earth board game, when Suzee came in and asked if she would help her with something. Harlan and Rahi were asked to help Commander Goddard all day. Davenport tried to make him feel better... By assigning him busy work. Fun. It didn't hide the fact that he had no one to talk to. He was going to keep up with his train of thought when a signal from Rosie's station caught his attention.

As he read over the data, he found that they were receiving a message. After reading over the message once, commander Goddard came in.  
"Bova i though Harlan would be here, didn't i assign him this time slot?"  
"Yeah you did. We received a message commander."  
"What! Let me see that.", as he read Bova could tell that he was excited by the possibilities that lied a head of them. "Bova, Go get Ms. Davenport. Tell her it is important."

On his way to her domain, Bova thought over the new prospect. There were people who wanted to speak with them. After 6 months of talking to no one but who was on the Christa, they were all a little tired of one another. Bova however, was even more tired of everyone, because of the way he was treated.

He rung the bell to get her attention and then waited as she finally came to answer the door, accompanied by the sounds of her knocking things over and mumbling to herself.   
"Who is it?"  
"It's just me. Commander Goddard wants you on the command post, we got a message from another sh-"  
He was nearly knocked over by the flying feet of the crazed teacher.   
"Now why didn't i see that comming?", he said as he followed her back to where goddard was reading over the message for the 12th time.  
"What on earth is this i hear about a message from another ship?!", Davenport questioned him as she ran in.  
"Just what it sounds like, we recieved a message from a ship!" *this is getting too redundant*  
Soon everyone was buzzing about the message.  
"All right, All right, so how do we respond.", Goddard asked, trying to get them all organized.  
"Tell them we want to meet them! We definitely need to talk to other people.", Radu said.  
"Yeah, i don't care if their slime covered mutants, i'll talk to them.", Harlan added.  
"Commander, i really don't think this is a good idea.", Davenport said *she had to squeeze that in didn't she. Yeah, well it wouldn't be a real story unless i added the davenport "charm" would it?*  
"T.J., don't worry, i don't intend to go into this blind.", he replied trying to reasure her. "Rosie, prepare to send a message."

As they all focused thier attentions on meeting eachother, they were absolutely unaware of the trouble was flying torwards them in the shape of a Spung killcruser. *DUM DUM DUM*  
Please stop by for the next chapter of Rude Awakenings when we will find out...  
Will Asiega go back to sleep? Will they all finally meet eachother? Will Heather stop acting like a... *grrrrr*? Will Harlen start taking his watch? Will Bova get a friend? *awwwww* and Will Warlord Shank finnaly accomplish his mission of distroying those meddeling ki- *wait wrong show, too much scooby doo. Well you know what i mean.*  
  


[Home][1]

[Fanfic Page][2]

   [1]: file:///realm/ofmagicalbeads/scindex.html
   [2]: file:///realm/ofmagicalbeads/scfanfic.html



	2. rude awakenings *the story continues... ...

Rude Awkenings

Rude Awakenings

* The story continues... lol i think.*

So?? where are they?", suzee asked... although she hated to admit it... she was getting *gasp, should i say it* nervous.

"There probably having second thoughts." bova said. " Yep any minute now there going to call and tell us to forget it."

"Bova! I really doubt that. They seemed just as desperate to meet with us as we are to meet with them." davenport stated. "don't worry suzee... were actually early... i'm sure they'll be here any mome-"

*ok ok... so she was... right. there i said it! happy now mike!*

"This is commander Birmington... Request to board your ship."

"Request granted.", Goddard replied. The airlock opened and the crew of the Christa   
finally got their first look at the long awaited guests.

A man who looked to be around 40 stepped onto the Christa first. He was strong and healthy with an air of confidence that signaled to others that he was a man of importance. He looked about the members of the Christa, and finding who he was searching for, walked at once over to commander goddard.

"Commander Birmington it is an honor to meet you, i am Commander Seth Goddard.", he said offering his hand.

"Commander Goddard. It is i that am honored in meeting you.", he replied as he took it. "And who is this charming woman?"

Blushing ever so slightly Davenport offered next her hand to the newly arrived commander.

"This is our Ms. Davenport," Goddard stated, realizing now that he may have competition, "She is our teacher."

"Why Ms. Davenport, it is a pleasure to meet you. A teacher. Well You are far more attractive than any teacher i have ever had. Your students are quite lucky.", at this Harlan begins to look as if he's gonna be sick.

"Oh well i don't think.... thank you commander.", the blush now beginning to show very clearly.

"Oh, i think you may get along nicely with our Mr. Dullivan." He said as he motioned to the man coming forth from the airlock.

Quite different in personality and age, Mr. Dullivan looked to be in his early 30's.

" Dullivan. This charming young woman is Ms. T.J. Davenport. She's a teacher." Commander Birmington said as Dullivan stepped or rather stumbled over.

"Why Ms. Davenport what a pleasure to meet you.", he said as he took Suzee's hand.

"Dullivan, dude, that's not her... THAT's her.", a guy from saturn said as he pointed to the real Ms. D.

Dullivan visibly blushed. One that matched the intensity of Ms. D's. "oh madam, im deeply sorry", Dullivan groveled,"please forgive me?"

"yeah. He means well, he's just a bit.... a bit-", a Murcurian boy started.

"scramble brained", a blond human girl suggested.

"I am most certainly not scramble brained!"

"Children! Dullivan! We are guests on this ship, so behave like guests. I am very sorry. These are three of our charges. Sunny is responsible for communications," Commander B. said as he motioned to the young murcurian boy. Sunny gave them a smile that matched Rosie's almost exactly.

"This is Chris, he is on helm.", Birmington continued.

"Hey." Chris said walking over to Sunny for protection from the human girl.

"And this is Heather, she is our navigator."

"Hello," she said to them, Harlan in particular. "I hope we can become very good friends." *Getting a little upset Suzee? hehehe* Harlan Smiled his "yeah i know you want me" smile, but stopped when Suzee elbowed him in the ribs.

A very beautiful Andromadin girl stepped over to them. "Hi, my name's Reta. I'm basically in charge of shields", she said as she offered her hand to Goddard and then to Davenport. "And this is Asiega, she is our computer expert, she also takes care of us when we're sick. She's nice, when she want's to be."

Asiega smiled wearily, "um... thanks Reta." She then nodded to the other's and wandered over to Chris and Sunny.

"Well, it's very nice to meet all of you," Ms. D. said, not looking at Dullivan, "Im sure you'll get along quite nicely with our student's. This is Harlan Band, Suzee, Radu, Rosie and Bova." She said as she motioned to each one in turn.

The all mumbled their hello's, and as The four grown ups wandered off to discuss.... to discuss.... well i don't know... To discuss, the students made their usual groups. Rosie and Sunny were the first to go out of their comfort zones. Rosie grabbed a hold of Bova and walked over to Reta.   
"Hi, what do you do again?"  
"Oh im in charge of shields."  
"Really?!? well so is bova. Im sure you have a lot to talk about. im going to go find Suzee."  
"oh my," Reta laughed," she's almost as bad as Sunny."  
"He must be pretty bad then.", Bova mumbled.  
"Oh he can be, I don't know how Chris and Asa stand it. Especially when he gets whiny."  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Meanwhile   
Sunny drug Asa and Chris over to Harlan and Suzee. *it used to be Harlan suzee and Radu, but rosie nabbed   
Radu b4 he got the chance to run*  
"Hey!", Sunny said with that smile again.  
"Hey there yourself", Harlan said amused, this guy was really like rosie.  
These are my friends Asiega and Chris. Asa is a computer expert and Chris is in charge of the helm. well... talk." he said... starting to whine a little. Asa and Chris looked at each other, an evil grin beginning to develop.  
"im a little tea pot short and stout here is my...  
oh i have a lovely bunch of coconuts all together...  
"You guys!!!", Sunny laughed, "That's not what i meant... talk to each other.", and with that asa and chris turned to each other. "Im a little tea pot.", Chris said  
"really, well i have a lovely bunch of coconuts.", asa replied  
"Wanna go have Coconut tea?"  
"sure, why not" asa shrugged and they wandered off.   
"ummmm.... that was... interesting", suzee fumbled.  
"uh huh.... interesting." Harlan agreed.  
"There really nice, their just not very much into meeting new people."  
"ahhhh we see, it's ok don't worry bout it.  
@@@@@@@@@@  
"Oh common Radu", rosie said as she pulled him over to Heather.  
"Rosie, i want to take my time."  
"we don't have time. Hi! im Rosie and this is radu", she said as she reached the earth girl. "He's our navigator, your their navigator, have fun." and with a smile she was off to find her next victim.  
"You ok?", the Heather asked.  
"Yeah, sometimes she can be a bit pushy, but she means well."  
"Yeah well just be happy your murcurian doesn't whine." She said laughing.  
As they began to talk, they found out that they had absolutely nothing in common. Well except that they both had very pushy happy peppy murcurians on their ships. And speak of one of the devils... Sunny showed up dragging Harlan and Suzee along with him. He was desperately trying to make up for the whole asa chris thing. He through them together and then went off looking for more victims.  
#################  
"U know i am really happy your talking to me. I mean despite what they've probably told you." Bova said.  
""Told me?!?" Reta asked.  
"u mean they never told you?!?" bova said mocking shock. " oh im so sorry. Im dangerously ill." bova said, completely serious.  
"Oh my! is it fatal? Does it hurt?"  
"Yes it is, and i hope it doesn't hurt that badly. The less they suffer the better."  
"ummmm...."  
" I have these terrible headaches and before i can stop it..."  
"uh really?!?" Reta said slightly backing off.  
This was the moment he was waiting for. "Yeah. Every since i drank that stuff i mixed up in my lab.... well... i just get these headaches.... it wasn't my fault... i didn't mean to kill andrew."  
"Who's andrew?", she asked getting extremely worried.  
"Andrew," bova sighed,"Andrew used to be our navigator. I just had such a headache. I just couldn't control myself. I electrocuted him.", He didn't want to freak her out but he just wanted to get away. She was way to cheery for him.  
"Oh.....well...."  
"Oh no... it's happening again...hurry get away from me... i don't want to hurt you." he said as his antenna began to crackle. And with that Reta ran off to talk to someone a little less un nerving.  
"Oh man, now that was priceless!" a voice said behind him.  
"huh?" he said as he turned to see Chris and Asa standing there. "Oh hi."  
"Hey. Your right chris that was a pretty nice fake out. I've been trying to pull that for 3 years.... I have to admit, that was good."  
Bova smiled almost unnoticeably, "Thanks."  
"So your cool, you want to go talk or something?",asa suggested.  
"Yeah, i'm hungry, got something to eat?", Chris asked.  
"Sure, im hungry too. We can go talk in the galley." and with that they went, leaving the other's to deal with the overly happy murcurians.

  
[Home][1]

[Back][2]

[Ohhh Luna? What else is there to read?][3]

   [1]: /realm/ofmagicalbeads/scindex.html
   [2]: /realm/ofmagicalbeads/rude.html
   [3]: /realm/ofmagicalbeads/scfanfic.html



End file.
